clarencefandomcom-20200223-history
Puddle Eyes/Gallery
ILOVEGOINGONTHISTHING!.png G8O62.jpg Kimby and Malessica on the swing.png Kennan and Guyler carrying Gilben.png Clarence with his toys.png Did you say something, Mr. Hot Dog.png I'm so sleepy....png Sleeping on mud.png Give me the ball Vu.png Oh no. Play time is over.png Everyone goes back inside, but clarence sleeps.png Learning Rainbow Videos.png Antonio Bris.png Movie's done, class.png Puddle Eyes - 7.png Who's missing.png Puddle Eyes - 10.png Is that Clarence out there.png What is he doing, drinking mud?.png Maybe I'll put these down....png Breen looking at Belson.png I'm right here, Belson.png Ms. Baker looking at the Duck girl.png Puddle Eyes - 14.png Puddle Eyes - 15.png Nut.png Puddle Eyes - 20.png Uh, uh, I don't know where I'm going.png I can't open my eyes!.png Clarence hits a tree.png Clarence sits on the mud.png Clarence trying to get the mud out of his eyes.png I can't see anything.png Puddle Eyes - 26.png Okay let's face it. I can't see.png Puddle Eyes - 27.png Clarence walking around in mud.png This feels weird, where am I stepping.png I must be on... somewhere.png Is this a mountain or....png Clarence down the slide.png Sorry guys, no speeling bee.png No spelling bee.png However, you have to get ready for the vision bee.png Here you go, sumo.png I already told you about the vision bee, Sumo.png Ms. Baker, I don't like the vision bee.png Great Jeff, but nobody cares about you.png Why are you mad at me, Baker.png Jeff, what are you talking about.png Jeff, just give it a try.png Pyramid and Fish.jpg The Dark World.png Being blind is so funny.png Clarence hits the locker.png Clarence, stop goofing off.png I'm not doing wrong, Mr. Reese, face it.png Ok there's nothing I can do with that boy.png L.png That's really good, man!.png My eyes are getting bigger!.png How are we going to win this.png Talk to the hand.png Trip to Ancient Egypt.png Spotted.png Robot Jeff.png Get your hands off me!.png Ok Jeff, listen, I have to tell you something.png 99944471443.png 000567444.png No Jeff, your finger looks gross.png Let go of that right now!.png Yeah Jeff, take out my shirt.png Oh no Clarence, I didn't want to take out your shirt, come back.png Clarence with no shirt on.png Coolest way to close a door.png 4XFkI.jpg Walk the dog.png Stop, Clarence!!!.png Percy is trash.png Clarence running happy.png Jeff can fly.jpg Jeff putting Clarence's shirt on Clarence.png Guys, that is not part of the vision bee.png Sumo and the Lazer Twins.png Hehehehehe.png Can't you see that he's blind.png Pirate Sumo.png tumblr n990vhAGWS1reeklao6 1280.png I'll win this even without you guys.png Don't worry my boy. We'll win.png Sumo and the Lazer Twins would never fail!.png 044769231.png Keep reading, loser.png What's he reading, I can't see.png 01176398.png What do you guys think about that.png Team Belson.jpg Making sure that nobody cheats.png Sumo, your team comes next.png Yea! Let's do this!.png Clarence and Sumo's big show!.png Well you have to be three, guys.png Clarence dancing.png IYAEN.jpg I'm here to save you.png Hallelujah!.png dKrM.jpg Dr. Jeff's famous elixr.png GASP.png Feel the elixr on your face.png Pfft! It's just water.png Do you feel the elixr.png Clarence opening his eyes.png You're a lifesaver, Jeffrey!.png Now, read that chart!.png EHGQP.png Uhhhh did I win.png PERFECT SCORE!.png WE WON, JEFF!.png Whhhaaaaaaaaaaatttttttttttt.png Jeff and Sumo picking up Clarence.jpg Hey! Jeff still has to read the chart!.png Okay! It's my turn now!.png Let's see-.png 75089.png Is that a P.png How can I be bad as Clarence.png GIFs WHAT NO!.gif es:Ojos enlodados/Galería Category:Season 1 Category:Episode Galleries Category:Galleries